Desdomina
by TrunksGal
Summary: Sequel to Royalty and Rejects! And this one even has a little more plot! On the anywho, the bad -gal- is Android 2! And a familiar face comes back to help..... Prepare yourself for some major suprises! (a lil later in the story (xx))
1. Good Mornin', Capsule Corp!

Author's note: TADA! I finally got this up! It's not near to being done, but I'm putting it up anyway! Even though only one person reviewed Royalty & Rejects ;; But RYU-MIZU ROCKS! So it's all good.... So I dedicate this in part to Ryu-Mizu because they're probably going to be the only one to read it. I have so much confidence in myself. -.-;  
  
A lady, entangled in white sheets, rolled onto her side and groggily looked at the digital clock on her bedside table. It read 12:00 in flashing numbers. She rolled onto her back and once again wondered how she could live with some of the smartest people in the universe and yet still have a broken alarm clock.  
She pushed her sheets to the side and threw her feet onto the floor. Wondering how late she had slept, the lady reached out a thin, fair skinned hand to the bedside table and grabbed her hairbrush. While brushing out her jet-black hair, she walked to the bathroom connected to her room and laid down her brush on the space by the sink. She reached her hand into her pajama's pants pocket and pulled out a hair tie, which she then held between her thin lips for the moment. She somehow managed to put her thick hair into a tight braid that went a little ways down her back, then tie the end well with the hair tie. She brushed her white teeth and put on light blue stone stud earrings and a matching collar, which enhanced her sparkling blue eyes. She then took off her pajamas and put on a light blue dress, which almost perfectly matched the stone's color. The skirt was short enough to be called a mini-skirt and the top stopped about 3/4 of the way up her breast, leaving it sleeveless and neckless.  
She smiled at her reflection then made her way out of her room and happily downstairs to the kitchen, where she noticed that the light was off, when it was just about never. Running her hand over the wall by the kitchen door until she found a light switch, she flipped it up, shedding light in to the eerily quiet kitchen. No one was in the kitchen at all. Of course this freaked her out; no one was in the kitchen of the Capsule Corp. She crept across the room peering about, until her eyes fell upon the clock and she cursed aloud: it was 3:42 in the morning.  
She went to one of the many drawers lining the walls and pulled out a pad of sticky notes and a pen. Pulling off the cap, she wrote the first words that she had leaned to write in, as she called it, "Earthling": Fix Alarm Clock – Claire. Claire pushed the cap back onto the pen then threw it back into the drawer. She pulled off the written on sticky and threw the rest of the pad into the drawer and closed it. Claire turned off the light as she walked to the door of Dr. Brief's lab. Adding her sticky note to all of the others reading the same thing, one for everyday since it first broke, she became infuriated by the lack of notice given to her stickies. Idea! She quickly walked up to her room and ripped the plug of her alarm clock out of the outlet, then went back to the lab's door with the malfunctioning machine. She tied the alarm clock by the cord to the door handle and smiled at the ingenious idea. She then left for her room to change into her training outfit, which did not consist of an easily seen up dress.  
  
A buzzing noise was heard once again as a young boy rolled over in his bed to face his clock. He noted that it was 10:00 and that he had worked his way up from 6:00 in ten-minute snooze button intervals. He hit the snooze button again and rolled onto his back, eyes closed, dozing off to the unanswerable question: what dipshit thought that a snooze lasted 10 minutes?  
Right as he was boarding the dreamland express, a happy voice broke into his slumber. "Time to get up, Mr. Snooze-Button!"  
The boy pealed one eye half-open to see the smiling face of his mom. Then he closed his eye and rolled onto his side, away from the alarm clock. He heard a few beeps as his mom turned off the alarm, and her voice again, saying something about "get up now" and "breakfast."  
Rolling onto his back, he opened his eyes and rubbed them sleepily as he sat up, mumbling all the while about how tired he was.  
His mom started blabbering on about how late he had stayed up and that he really needed to brush his hair. Then she left to let him to get dressed on his own, warning him not to go back to sleep as she noticed his eyelids drooping.  
He yawned loudly then got out of bed and grabbed some clothes. He took off his PJs and put on a dark blue, sleeveless, V-neck shirt and matching pants, grabbing the nearest sash (which was orange) and tying it around his waist, letting his shirt sag a little so he could move freely.  
He then half walked, half stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen. A huge breakfast was laid out for him, and his pace quickened as he saw every individual morsel of food.  
He jumped into the chair closest to the syrup as he began to gobble up all of his food in a proper manor, which, FYI, is quite a talent.  
His mother looked at him and shook her head. "At least he has some manners," she said to herself. She noticed that her son stopped for a sec to swallow a huge hunk of food before he went back to stuffing his face again. She then spoke up so he could hear. "Trunks, dear! Chew!"  
Trunks nodded as well as he could while gobbling down all of the food within arms reach.  
Once he had finished his late breakfast, he felt repeating tugs at his short, lavaneder-ish hair. "Mom," he said exasperatingly. "My hair's fine!"  
His mom shook her head as she still brushed his hair. "It's a bird's nest back here!" She exclaimed, then mumbled, "How does he get his hair so tangled?"  
Trunks sighed and took the brush from his mom. "I'll finish it," he said. "I need to go train."  
His mom shook her head slowly and smiled. "You're just like your father," she whispered as he walked away.  
But she hadn't heard the end of the sentence that Trunks said as he quickened his pace. "Or Dad'll kill me!"  
As he ran for the door, he heard a loud, echoing BOOM then his aunt's hysterical laughter. His dad yelled something at her then opened the door to the gravity machine/spaceship, and Trunks almost slammed right into him. Trunks looked up and said, "Yo, Dad!"  
"Shut up, boy," his father replied, walking off.  
Trunks shrugged his shoulders and walked into the room, noticing that the machine was off. He saw his aunt wiping a tear from her eye from apparently laughing so hard.  
She shook her head and said, "He'll always be my little brother." She took a deep breath, almost as if she had just experienced a nostalgic moment, then noticed Trunks. "Hey, there, Lil T!"  
Trunks smiled and replied, "Hi, Aunty C!"  
(Note from Author: Incase you're having a slow moment, I'll quickly explain the nicknames. Lil T is Little Trunks and Aunty C is Aunt Claire.)  
Claire smiled back and said cheerfully, "Lets get started!"  
Trunks jumped up with one of his fists pumped into the air and said enthusiastically, "Yeah!" He ran off to get his sweat towel so that he could wipe himself off when he got sweaty, ignoring that he had just used a trademark Goten move.  
Claire whispered to herself as Trunks was coming back, "He's more like his father than he knows."  
Trunks cocked his head to one side. "What's that?" he asked.  
Claire smiled again. "Nothing."  
  
A small boy, about Trunks' age, flew to the Capsule Corp. Or more specifically, Trunks' window. He tapped the window loudly, and, when no one opened it, he tried to sense where Trunks was. He smiled. Of course! Training!  
The small boy flew to the gravity machine/spaceship and looked into one of the windows and saw Claire and, more importantly, Trunks sparing in the air. He banged on the thick glass window, where a tap couldn't be heard, until the two trainers turned their heads.  
Trunks grinned. "Look, Aunty C! It's Goten!" He turned to the boy outside the window and waved, and the boy waved back. Trunks then turned back to Claire. "Could you take us to the park? Pleeeeeease?"  
Claire smiled a motherly smile. "Alright," she said. "But you'll have to train double hard when we get back, ok?"  
Trunks' eyes sparkled with excitement. "Really? You rule, Aunty C!" He flew down and turned off the gravity machine and motioned to Goten for him to go around to the front door.  
The boy outside the window grinned and did a thumb up and flew to the front door.  
Trunks ran while wiping the sweat from himself. Claire walked calmly behind him and also wiped some sweat off herself. She heard the door open and Trunks say something like, "Hey, Goten! We can go to the park!"  
Claire smiled and thought about how easy it was to please him; no money, no extra birthday presents, just a trip to the park with his best friend. She looked at the two happy boys and said, "Why don't you two grab a snack while I change out of these sweaty clothes."  
The boys said, "OK," in unison then flew off to the kitchen.  
Well, she thought to herself, make that two things: a trip to the park with his best friend and food.  
  
Author's Note: Hope you noticed the edits! I worked so hard... tear Welp, reviews are always welcome... HINTHINTHINT! 


	2. DESDOMINA!

Claire hopped down the stairs, fresh from a shower. She was wearing a black halter top and jean short shorts. Her shoes had thick heals and thick soles, adding on an extra couple of inches to her height. Tight on her feet, the rest of it continued up to her knee, to where they were loosely laced. She also wore long gloves with the fingers cut out that went 3/4 the way up her arms and had black and white stripes all the way up the sock like material. Claire started brushing out her hair as she reached the bottom of the stairs. By the time she reached the kitchen, she had started to braid it.  
"Here, let me help you with that, dear."  
Claire glanced up. "Thanks, Bulma."  
Bulma smiled a you're welcome as her trained hands quickly had the hair neatly back in a slender, black braid.  
After the end of her hair was tied, Claire turned to Bulma and smiled. Then she looked down at two bright, sparkling eyed boys, Goten and Trunks.  
Trunks said, "Common, Aunty C! Lets go!"  
Goten pumped one fist into the air and added an enthusiastic, "Yeah!"  
Claire tussled their hair. "Lead the way!" Trunks and Goten were about to fly off when Claire added in a warning tone, "Nu-uh-uh! Now, what do we say?"  
Trunks and Goten turned to Bulma and bowed slightly then said in unison, "Thanks for the food," before laughing good-naturedly and flying off.  
Claire waved slightly and said, "See ya!" Before following the two boys.  
As they flew off, Bulma wondered how Claire got them to act so well. She shrugged her shoulders and started picking up the dishes. As they neared the park, Goten, Trunks, and Claire landed (last time they had scared the other children). Claire found a bench, sat down, pulled out her CD player, and put the headphones in her ears. "OK, boys," she began. "Play nice!"  
Goten and Trunks nodded as they ran off, chasing each other around. Claire pressed the play button and watched as Trunks noticed some people playing basketball and was dragging Goten off to play. She closed her eyes and faced he sun, felling the warm rays. Then there was a huge BOOM and she felt sand hitting her body and landing on her face.  
She threw her face forward, throwing off most of the sand, and she started brushing more off her face and spitting out what got into her mouth so she could yell at Trunks for getting her all sandy right after a shower.  
Then Trunks yelled, "I didn't do it!"  
And Goten yelled right after, "I didn't do it!"  
She spit the remaining sand out of her mouth. "Then who was it?"  
Trunks and Goten replied in unison, "Her."  
Claire got the last of the sand out of her eyes and looked up into the air where they were pointing and saw a teenage girl, maybe around 18, with long, blond hair that was so pale it almost seemed white. Her eyes were thin as were lips, and her face was ghostly pale, all of which you could see perfectly because her long hair was tied back with a huge red ribbon with two big, white Rs on it. She had thin arms that were clothed in huge sleeves, giving her a graceful look along with her hair, which went past the back of her knees but not to her ankles. The rest of the shirt was tight, with a very long V-neck. A thick band was tied around her waist The ends of her long shirt went halfway down her thighs, a spilt starting from the bottom-center of the band, making an upside down V, showing an even shorter skirt underneath. She wore simple spike healed shoes, which were a light, dull pink in color, matching her dull green clothes, except for the sleeves and "under" skirt, which were a dull tan. The red ribbon in her hair was like a shot in the face by comparison.  
Claire stood up slowly, then floated just as slowly into the air, this putting her around 5 meters apart from the other woman. It looked like a fight of fashion as Claire leveled. Ignoring the crying children and panicking parents, Claire slowly looked up and locked eyes with the other woman, then asked very calmly, "What the Hell was that?"  
Instead of replying, the unknown lady went into a fighting stance.  
Claire stayed floating and replied just a calmly, "Alright, have it your way." She closed her eyes for a moment to sense the power being given off by the apparent enemy, but didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up to the other lady. "What... are you?"  
The lady replied flatly, "Desdomina." Her eyes seemed to flicker a little bit, then she asked just as flatly, "I have no information on you. What is your designation?"  
Claire went into her fighting stance. "Podayaoe."  
Suddenly, a huge energy blast came out of no where and hit the one who called herself Desdomina, causing her to be enveloped in smoke.  
Claire turned to where the blast came from and saw a figure waving her down. She squinted and through the smoke she saw who it was. "Coming, Vegeta!" She floated down to the ground in front of him. "Are the lil ones ok?"  
Vegeta glanced over her shoulder and Claire turned to see Trunks and Goten running over. She squatted down and spread open her arms, smiling. Trunks and Goten smiled as they jumped into her arms. She stood up, holding each one in either arm. They both held onto the shoulder closest to them for balance.  
Claire then looked seriously to Vegeta, her smile fading. "What is she?"  
Vegeta replied bluntly, "An android." He looked up and saw Desdomina watching them solemnly. "Here," he said, handing a paper bag to Trunks.  
Trunks opened it as Vegeta floated up to face Desdomina. Inside he found food and a drink and a small piece of folded white paper which he took out, handing the bag to Goten and saying, "Here." He unfolded it and read the note aloud: "Dear Claire, you didn't get a snack, so I packed you a little something – Bulma P.S. Can you believe that I got Vegeta to deliver this?"  
They snickered a bit, then looked up to where Vegeta was getting into a fighting stance. Claire yelled up, "Vegeta!" He didn't look down. She began saying something, which sounded sort of like, "Lair...." Vegeta immediately looked down. Claire pushed Goten up to her shoulder, where he held onto the top of her head, so she could have free movement of her arm. She moved it in a semicircle, indicating the frightened crowd, and said, "Civilians?"  
Vegeta dropped his fighting stance almost reluctantly and said, "Fine. Then where do you suggest we go?"  
Claire yelled back up, "Home!"  
"That's a great idea!" He yelled back down sarcastically. "Let us go home and endanger our whole family!"  
Claire sighed and yelled back, "But we can't endanger civilians!"  
Vegeta replied, "Oh, so they aren't considered civilians anymore?"  
They went back and forth like this for a while, Desdomina watching with a touch of amusement. Trunks had moved up to Claire's shoulder and was whispering with Goten. They smile and nodded at each other. Then they yelled in unison, "BUFFET!"  
Claire and Vegeta immediately stopped and turned to the two boys who had floated to the ground. Trunks yelled, so both Vegeta and Claire could here. "We could just go to a deserted mountain range!"  
Claire didn't meet anyone's eyes. "I guess we could, there isn't anyone there," she mumbled.  
"Hmph," Vegeta commented. "Lets go."  
Desdomina straightened up and totally lost her look of amusement. "Lead the way."  
Trunks and Goten went to a slightly open spot and began their Metamerese fusion. "Fuuuuuuuu-sion-HA!" A blinding light came, then out of the light came Gotenks!  
Just then a man appeared. He wore mostly orange, and looked uncannily like a grown version of Goten. He looked bright eyed and slightly excited. "I sensed Gotenks! Who're you fighting?"  
Vegeta slapped his forehead and whispered, "Damn it, Kakarrot...."  
Gotenks pointed up to Desdomina. "Her."  
Goku looked to her then commented, "I can't sense her, is she another android? But aren't Dr. Gero and his machines long gone?"  
Desdomina replied, "Yes, he's dead. But I'm definitely not his newest model."  
Goku scratched the back of his head. "Then which number are you?" He asked.  
Desdomina, finding their idiocy quite amusing, stretched out her right arm and stuck up her index and middle finger in the shape of a V.  
Goku looked quizzically at her. "Victory? That isn't a number. Well, not that I know of...."  
Gotenks tossed in his two cents. "Maybe it's just a 'V'? Or the roman numeral for 5!"  
Claire then said, "How about a peace sign!"  
Desdomina gaped a little. This is part of the infamous Z force? Not to mention, that was Goku?  
"It's a two!"  
They all turned to Vegeta who was standing with his arms crossed.  
Desdomina smirked a little. So, Vegeta has some sense in him! She put her arm down and said, "So at least one of you got it."  
Goku looked really surprised. "What in the world? I thought that Dr. Gero didn't have any of his earlier androids left!"  
Desdomina looked suddenly very grim. "He couldn't destroy me. I'm his only child."  
GAPE!  
"He had a wife?" Goku asked, surprised.  
Desdomina looked even grimmer. "Yes. She was the first that he turned into a machine." She swallowed hard. "And the first failure. I thought that he would stop after that, but then he just moved onto me. I was so appalled of the monster that I had become that I ran away. But he made a severe mistake. The machine and my mind hadn't correctly integrated, so it's almost like my body holds two souls. The machine inside me got every bit of information transmitted to it from my father's computer until its last moments." She then looked to Goku. "So I thought, that if I killed you, it would leave me alone. That the machine would stop taking over me."  
Goku put up a finger. "But...."  
Desdomina crouched in the air and put the heals of her hands together in front of her, fingers spreading up from the palm. "Goodbye, Goku. KAAAH- MEHHH...." She moved her hands behind her.  
Goku jumped back. "Oh crap!" He said,  
"HAAAH-MEHHHH...." A ball of blue light started forming by her hands.  
Goku started waving his arms in front of his self, in a stop motion. "But Bulma can fix you!"  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A HUGE ball of blue light left Desdomina's hands, heading straight for Goku.  
Goku put his index and middle fingers to his forehead and disappeared just as the blue ball of energy was about to hit him. Desdomina spun around 180Ë, her arm extended, and a loud SMACK noise was heard.  
Goku appeared and he was holding his cheek, going, "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW...."  
Vegeta started sort of laughing. "She just bitch slapped you!"  
Gotenks started giggling and Claire, who had just kept the Kamehameha wave from killing everyone, was sitting down on a park bench and cracking up.  
Goku stuck out his tongue at Vegeta then looked suddenly sober and gripped his cheek. "Ow, that really hurt!"  
Then they heard a scream from Desdomina. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD! LEAVE... ME... ALONE!"  
She was grabbing at her head, looking like she was trying to pull something off. She straightened up and opened her eyes. They were pure blood red.  
Gotenks raised an eyebrow and looked slightly uncomfortable. "Ok, now I'm officially freaked."  
Claire, standing up and not braking her stare from Desdomina, asked Gotenks, "So, you said that there was a deserted mountain range around here."  
Goku, ignoring all of the stares, yelled out to Desdomina, "Bulma can fix you! She can get you back to normal!"  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "So, your plan is to pull that 'I'm not going to fight you' shit until she goes back to normal then take her to Bulma."  
Goku smirked. "You read me like a book."  
Vegeta smirked, too. "Then why don't you just leave? She said that she goes crazy because of you."  
Goku looked suddenly dumbfounded. "Oh, yeah. Guess you're right. See you at, well, your house!" Goku waved, and instant transmissioned away.  
Gotenks got a little sweat drop as he backed away a little from Desdomina. "Uhm, now what do we do?"  
Claire stepped forward and stretched. "Guess I'll fight her and keep her occupied until she calms down." She flew up until she faced Desdomina. "You will fight me!"  
Desdomina didn't even seem to acknowledge her. "Goku...." And she disappeared.  
  
Author's note: Edit, edit, edit! Fun, fun, fun! Review, review, review! NOW, NOW, NOW!!! ()  
  
Pronounced poe-DAY-yow 


	3. A Familiar Face

Bulma felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see... "Oh, it's just you! Wish that you wouldn't sneak up on me like that!"  
Goku rubbed the back of his head and smiled big and yet kind of shyly. "Well, we've got a problem...."  
Suddenly Goku turned around and punched at what seemed to be air. Desdomina appeared to the left of his arm with a scratch on her cheek, from where a touch of blood drizzled down her face.  
Goku smirked. "You're fast."  
Desdomina glared at him, her blood red eyes seeming to glow with anger. "Goku...." She grabbed his arm and dug her nails into his flesh, drawing blood.  
Goku tried to pull his arm away, but her nails were firmly lodged into his skin. He knew that if he pulled away it would just cause more damage. He saw Bulma slowly backing away, and tried to sense where Vegeta, Gotenks, and Claire were, but they weren't close. Suddenly feeling queasy, Goku realized that Desdomina's nails must be poisoned.  
Then out of nowhere came an energy blast, knocking Desdomina to the ground. Goku immediately grabbed his arm, letting the blood pouring out clean his wound. Seeing that Bulma was ok, he looked for the source of the blast and what he saw totally freaked him out.  
A tall man, with a lot of muscle, short orange hair like fire, and sky blue eyes stood with a handless-arm outstretched, from which the energy blast must of come. He wore only jeans and a gentle disposition. Behind him stood a grinning Dr. Brief.  
Goku, now trying to stop the blood from pouring out, stood slightly gaping at them. "You rebuilt him? No way!"  
Dr. Brief looked even happier. "Yes way! Isn't it amazing? I had to basically rebuild him from scratch, but I did still have the notes on him and an exact copy of his chip incase of something like the whole Cell incident happened. Everything from the last moment of his life was transported to this new chip. Oh," he added quickly, "I also increased his power twofold."  
Desdomina stood up and wiped the blood from her reopened cheek wound. She proceeded to dust off her clothes, then look up and glare at everyone in general. Her eyes seemed to flash again, then she said, "#16."  
#16 looked at her as he snapped back on his hand and said, "Desdomina."  
She sneered. "Never call me that. I am not Desdomina. I am #2."  
Suddenly, #16 dived at #2 and pushed her against the wall and held her against it with his arm across her neck. Desdomina was thrashing around, but she couldn't break his hold He stabbed her with a syringe near her shoulder, pushing the end of it, having the deep purple liquid squeeze into her. She stiffened, then became suddenly still.  
#16 stepped back, pulling the syringe out of her and moved his arm from her neck, letting Desdomina fall to the ground. She fell onto her knees as her eyes turned from blood red to normal, then she landed heavy on her hands and started coughing. She retched up blood, staining the carpet in large blotches with the red liquid, until she collapsed to the floor.  
Right then, Vegeta bursted through the door and saw Desdomina lying on the ground, #16 standing by her with a syringe, Bulma on the floor wide eyed, Goku trying to stop the blood from pouring out of his arm, and Dr. Brief standing calmly watching the whole thing.  
After Vegeta came a painting Claire and Gotenks. Claire looked at the scene and asked, "Ok, what did we miss?"  
Goku looked over to her and smirked. "This might take a while." 


	4. Chocolate and Breakdowns

Claire sat in a deep blue butterfly chair, contemplating all that she had just heard from Goku, who had his arm wrapped up and was sitting on the couch next to #16, while Goten and Trunks, now separated, where sparring in an open space. And, of course, Vegeta was standing a little ways away from the crowd.  
A smiling Bulma and a smiling Mama walked in, both carrying a silver tray of goodies. Mama set down her tray first, saying, "I bought a few of the recipes off the new bakery down the street and tried them out. Tell me if you like them!"  
And as usual, Goku was the first to grab a treat, regardless of his arm, and stuff it in his mouth. "Oh, wis's gwait!" He said around the chewy marshmallow filling.  
Then Goten and Trunks flew over to the table (literally) and tasted some too. They both commented, "MMM!"  
#16 watched them stuffing their faces, wondering if it was a waste of what was probably very good food. He then glanced over and noticed Claire standing next to him, smiling sweetly.  
She asked, "So, you want to try one or do you not eat?"  
#16 replied, "I can't eat."  
Claire tilted her head to the side and said, "Aww, not even a bite?"  
He replied, "No, I can't."  
She shrugged her shoulders and reached over and ripped Trunks away from the food just long enough to grab a sweet, then dropped him back down again. Biting into the ball of chocolate, she chewed slowly, trying to think of a good conversation topic for an android who barely talked and a girl that talked too much.  
Claire began, "So, uh, 16... you got a name besides 16?"  
"No."  
Claire scratched the back of her head and glanced at the floor. Ok, that was a failed conversation.  
"You?"  
Claire looked back up. Alright, maybe it wasn't a totally lost conversation. "Actually, yeah. I changed my name to Claire from Podayaoe because it was too hard for him to pronounce." She pointed to her left.  
#16 looked over to where she was pointing and saw Vegeta calmly eating his tray of sweets next to a happy looking Bulma.  
"Does he have any other names?"  
Claire tapped her lips a few times with her index finger in thought. "His first name was Oonyin. But then he changed it, like me, then after I disappeared, he got his name now, Vegeta."  
#16, realizing all the holes in his information, was about to ask what the first name change was and what she meant that she disappeared, being very curious for the first time in, well, forever.  
All of a sudden, Desdomina came tumbling out of Dr. Brief's lab.  
"Where the Hell am I?" Desdomina asked as she stumbled around while holding her head in her hands. "Someone tell me where I am!" She fell to the ground holding her head. "What have you done to me! What have you done to my HEAD!" She curled over and grabbed at her head in pain.  
Everyone had stopped what they were doing, even Goku stopped eating, to watch her, not knowing what to do. Just then, Claire rushed over and went onto her knees by Desdomina and wrapped her arms around the hurting woman.  
"Shhhhh...." Claire said. "You're safe, we're just trying to help you."  
"No you're not!" Desdomina cried. "My father said he was helping me!"  
"None of us are you're father. We're going to get rid of what he did to you." Claire ran her hand over Desdomina's hair. "It's ok, everything will be ok. Trust me."  
Desdomina held onto Claire and cried as they rocked back and forth, and in no time was asleep.  
Everyone was watching, deeply moved by Claire's compassion, but no one was more moved than #16. Not ever had he seen anyone show so much compassion towards an Android since Krillin and #18. He noticed that he was gaping slightly and immediately closed his mouth, feeling a bit flustered. Wait, feeling a bit what? Flustered?  
Dr. Brief then walked into the scene, rubbing a rather large bump on the top of his head. "She asleep?"  
Claire nodded while still rocking Desdomina back and forth.  
Dr. Brief then asked, "You mind bringing her back into my lab?"  
Claire nodded again and picked Desdomina up, following Dr. Brief off.  
Vegeta looked like he suddenly remembered something, then he looked a touch uncomfortable. "So that's what it is," he whispered to himself. He pushed his tray, with a couple of sweets still left on it, at Bulma and said, "Hold this." He then walked off towards Dr. Brief's lab.  
Goku suddenly appeared next to Bulma and asked, "Is Vegeta going to finish those?"  
Bulma shrugged her shoulders, and the last sweets were snarfed up by Goku. Author's Note: I know, the chapters are getting short again. (Xx) I'm working on it! Oh, and as you may notice, I changed Vegeta's original name. It's pronounced OO-nyin, lolz. 


	5. Claire's Not So Perfect Past

Claire sat against a wall, asleep, with her head on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta had his arm wrapped around Claire and was leaning his head against the wall behind him, lost in thought. It had been many years ago that Claire found out from their mom that she didn't have the king as her father. Shortly after then, Claire went on her mission and disappeared. Of course he was angry and upset, and of course mournful, but he never showed it. He loved her the most at the time, and when she left, he didn't care about anything anymore. He also cared greatly about his father, but it was his father.  
He wasn't there at the time, but he had heard from other reliable sources that when she heard that she was an illegitimate child, she had broke down onto tears on the floor and nobody moved to help her. The servants couldn't, and their mother just watched with compassionless eyes. He guessed that now, whenever Claire saw somebody crying alone with everyone watching but not moving to comfort them that she had to help them. Call it a mental scarring of sorts.  
Vegeta suddenly realized why his mother had been so calm when she told him of his sister's disappearance. To his mother, it had just been the disappearance of the last proof of her affair.  
He felt Claire shift and unconsciously held her a little tighter. How many times had she held him like this when he couldn't fall asleep? Countless times.  
Claire then sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Oh, did I fall asleep?"  
Vegeta put his arm back to his side and stood up. "Yea." He offered a hand to Claire and she took it. He helped her up and asked, "Hungry?"  
Claire stretched her arms up and yawned. "Am I ever!"  
Vegeta stood up and walked out of the lab, saying, "The woman and her mom probably made something."  
Claire followed him out, wondering why he insisted upon calling Bulma "woman" all the time.  
  
After clearing out most of the food, Vegeta stood up and cracked his neck. Claire stood up, too, and grabbed the jar of cookies off the top of the refrigerator just as Goten came into the room. Claire smiled. "Late today, aren't we?"  
Goten grinned and took the jar. "Thanks, Aunty C!" He ran back to wherever Trunks was.  
Claire put her hands on her hips and said, "They are so precious. Don't you think so, Vegeta?" She looked over her shoulder and saw Vegeta walking out of the room. Claire shook her head and whispered, "That's my little brother."  
She walked out of the kitchen and, not knowing what to do, decided to check on Desdomina. When she walked into the lab, she saw Dr. Brief typing furiously at a computer, not noticing her entrance. Desdomina was lying on a metal table with cords connected to her, eyes closed, and lying very, very straight.  
Then there was one cord that connected to the side of her head around the temple and it connected to the same spot on #16's head, who was lying on a table near her.  
Claire grabbed a chair and pulled it up to another computer and turned it on. A small window popped up on Dr. Brief's computer and he turned around. "Oh, hello Claire. Didn't hear you come in."  
Claire smiled. "Yeah, I thought so. I was just wondering if you needed help with anything. Last thing I heard was that your files were a mess."  
Dr. Brief nodded and said, "Heh, that's only the tip of the iceberg. If you could work on some of my older notes, that'd be good."  
Claire nodded and turned to the now booted up the computer and stared in disbelief. You couldn't see anything except for layers and layers of applications. "Man, this is one hell of an iceberg," she said.  
Dr. Brief smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Well, that's just the desktop. There's also more in the hard drive. Uh, if you can find it."  
Claire created a folder and put everything in there, looking for the hard drive's icon. "So, can I search for it?" Claire asked as she kept moving icons into the folder.  
Dr. Brief, not turning from his work, replied, "I don't know what it's called. Bulma went through a phase when she was younger and she renamed all of the hard drives so we could tell them apart on the server. For example, I think the one on this computer is called 'Dolphin.'"  
Claire shook her head, not even thinking of messing with the server, and kept moving icon after icon after icon into the folder.  
  
A small, beeping alarm went off and a window popped up on Dr. Brief's computer that read, in big, red, flashing, capital letters, "GO TO DINNER!" He saved his work and said, "Looks like Bulma must've cooked something really good today." He looked over to Claire, who was staring at the screen, confused by the message. "She left a timed message on the server," he added. "I usually skip meals." He got up and pushed in his chair, and saw Claire still staring at the screen. "Oh! I forgot! You can't read our language. It says, 'go to dinner.'"  
Claire smiled and nodded her head and closed the window. "I just want to thank you for loading up the translator so I can read everything. Well, except for that."  
"No problem! Bulma loaded up a Namekian one also. She uses it to brush up on the language." Dr. Brief said and turned to go, walking towards the door. "Now lets go before Bulma comes."  
Claire spun around in her spinney chair and saw #16. "Uhm," she pointed to #16, "So, can I unhook him from Desdomina?"  
Dr. Brief nodded. "Just don't touch Desdomina."  
Claire nodded as she went over to #16. She heard the door close as she leaned over behind #16's head and tapped his forehead, smiling. He opened his eyes and looked up at her.  
"Hi! You want to join us for dinner? I know that you can't eat, but I bet they'd enjoy your company as much as I would."  
What a strange girl, #16 thought. "Ok," he said. He closed his eyes again and felt her cold hands on the side of his head as she tried to take the plug out. It felt nice; he was burning up from working his hard drive so much without taking time to cool off.  
Claire felt the plug dislodge and pulled it out. She closed the socket and said, "There! All done!"  
#16 sat up and got off of the table. He walked over to the door and bowed slightly. Smiling as he opened the door, he said, "After you."  
Claire smiled, too. So, she thought to herself as she walked through the door, androids have a sense of humor, too. As they walked into the kitchen, they saw Mama and Bulma hefting loads of food to the table, where Trunks, Goten (he was over so often no one really considered him a guest anymore), Vegeta, Dr. Brief, and, today's guests, Goku and his wife, Chi-Chi, sat eating.  
Claire sharply clapped her hands a couple of times and said, "Trunks! Goten! What are you doing stuffing your faces? Help bring the food to the table!"  
They looked up and smiled. "Aunty C!" They said in unison. They bolted up and flew at Claire, almost knocking her over. She looked up and saw Chi-Chi offering a chair to #16 while chatting pleasantly with him. Claire smiled and put the kids down. "Now, help us get the food over there!"  
"Ok!" They zoomed around, picking up as many trays as they could carry and bringing them to the table. Claire helped, too, but calmer. She looked over and saw #16 taking the trays off of Trunks' and Goten's head, carrying the trays to the table himself. When Trunks and Goten felt the trays being lifted off their heads, they looked up and smiled. Claire smiled at #16 and received a smile in return.  
Chi-Chi poked Goku and, once he looked up from his food, she said, "Claire and #16 would make a cute couple, wouldn't they?"  
Vegeta stopped eating and glanced over at Goku and Chi-Chi.  
Goku thought for a sec. "Yeah, they would."  
BAM!  
"OW! What was that?" Goku looked over and saw Vegeta eating. "You punched me!"  
Vegeta stopped eating and looked over at Goku. "No, I didn't."  
Goku looked all pouty. "Yes you did!"  
Vegeta looked smug. "And what proof do you have?"  
Goku pointed to his arm. "Who else could have made that bruise?"  
Vegeta was about to answer when he felt a smack on the back of his head and turned to find angry looking Bulma. She said, "Eat!"  
Vegeta grumbled and started eating again.  
Goku pointed at Vegeta. "HAHA! OW!" He turned to see an angry looking Chi-Chi.  
"Eat."  
Goku started eating and glared over at Vegeta before forgetting what had happened as he gobbled down his food.  
#16 had heard the earlier comment about the couple, while Claire only heard the aftermath because she had been chatting with Goten. #16 kept bringing the seemingly endless amount of food to the table. Trying to take his mind off of the incident, he wondered how these few people could eat all of this. When he looked over and saw multiple dishes surrounding Goku and Vegeta, and a few from Trunks and Goten before he arrived, #16 immediately understood. Sayins are amazing creatures, he thought to himself as he laid down all of the trays he had.  
When he turned around, he saw that Trunks, Goten, and Claire had carried over the last of the trays. Then when he turned back again, Trunks and Goten had put one chair on Trunks' side and one chair on Goten's side, and Claire was waving him over from her seat next to Trunks. As #16 neared, Goten smiled and pointed to the seat next to him. "You get to sit next to me!"  
#16 smiled back and took the seat. Once he sat down, Trunks and Goten began grabbing at all the food that they could hold and jamming it into their mouths, while Clair ate more in the fashion that Vegeta ate, slowly but still got it all down. He wondered if eating was really that much of a pleasure. But he would never get to know. Looking over, he noticed that Goku was slowing down a bit, as well as Vegeta. But, of course, Vegeta wasn't stuffing his face like Goku so it was hard to tell if he had really slowed down quite as much.  
#16 sat, observing everyone for the whole dinner, learning and adding things to his data that weren't there before. Suddenly, it dawned upon him, where was Gohan?  
Skimming through his data, he wondered whom he should ask. Goten would probably know. Looking over to Goten, then looking back to his spot on the table, he thought to himself, maybe I'll wait until he's finished eating.  
Just then he heard an echoing voice say, "See you later, 16." He looked around and realized that no one else had heard it. Then it must've been Desdomina! He jumped off his chair and flew to the lab as quick as he could.  
This blasted the table astray, and crashed it into the wall, splattering food on everyone. Trunks and Goten said in unison, "I didn't do it."  
A scream was heard from Goku. He fell onto his hands and knees and began shoveling food off of the floor into his mouth until Chi-Chi kicked him. Goku looked puppy-eyed at Chi-Chi. "But the food! All of the food!"  
Vegeta closed his eyes slowly and breathed in deeply, trying to control his anger as he wiped a hunk of butter off of his forehead. "Shut it, Kakarrot."  
Just then, #16 burst through the lab's door and looked around.  
Desdomina was gone.  
  
Author's Note: doom music Oh no! Desdomina has run away! What will they do? Eh, they'll figure it out. goes back to editing and typing up another chapter or two 


	6. A Filler That's Leading Somewhere

A buzzing noise was heard as Claire, entangled in white sheets, rolled onto her side and groggily looked at the digital clock on her bedside table. Wait, the alarm clock worked? She saw a note attached to the side and it said in neatly typed Sayin: "Tada!"  
Claire smiled and pressed the off alarm button. She got up and put on the same outfit that she had tried to put on yesterday: the blue, short, sleeveless, neckless dress and matching earrings and collar, all just about the color of her eyes. She then made her way downstairs, deciding to leave her hair down. She had always wanted to have a little time to her self in the morning, maybe an hour. The 3-4 hours alone in the gravity machine/spaceship was pushing it a little on the me time.'  
She remembered the big oak tree outside and decided to go sit under it until the sun rose. As she made her way outside, she saw #16 sitting under the tree already, surrounded by a small flock of birds.  
As she walked closer, the birds took notice of her and flew away. #16 looked up and saw Claire. He motioned for her to take a seat next to him, and she did, feeling the need to be quiet. Suddenly, #16 sang a piercing bird song, and some of the birds came straight back, others being wary of the new person. He stretched out his hand slowly to one of the birds, and it hopped onto his hand. He then moved his hand, with the bird still sitting on it, to Claire. "You can pet it, if you'd like to," he said.  
Claire smiled, her eyes twinkling in childish delight, as she petted the bird softly with a few of her fingers, feeling the downy feathers beneath her fingertips. "It's so soft," Claire whispered as she stroked the bird.  
#16 took her hand and held it near the bird's feet, making sure that she was as still as stone. He then put her hand against his, still holding her hand. The bird wavered for a sec, then popped onto Claire's hand. #16 put both of his hands down and had to smile at how amazed Claire looked. She put her hand next to her shoulder and the bird popped onto it.  
#16 and Claire sat under the oak tree with the birds until the sky turned a beautiful shade of orange.  
  
Trunks poked his head outside at 7 o'clock, after breakfast, of course, and saw Claire and #16 sitting under the oak tree with flocks of birds around them. He also saw where the bread had gone off to.  
Trunks waved at Claire until she looked up and he said, "Time to train!"  
She waved backed, smiled, and made an 'ok' sign as Trunks went back inside. She then turned to #16 and asked him, "So, you want to train with us?"  
#16 threw one arm into the air quickly and all of the birds flew off. He silently stood up and offered his hand to Claire and helped her up. They then walked back.  
As they walked back, Trunks watched them out of the window. "Maybe Chi-Chi was right. They are a pretty cute couple."  
WAM!  
Trunks held the back of his head where a large bump was forming and looked around for the source. The only person that he saw around was his father, who had the front half of his body in the refrigerator. Trunks asked, "What did you hit me for?"  
Vegeta, his head still in the refrigerator, replied, "I didn't hit you."  
Trunks gaped a little. "Yes you did!"  
"Now, why would I hit you?" Vegeta asked with a touch of amusement.  
Trunks replied bluntly, "Because you don't think that you sister should fall in love with a machine."  
Vegeta pulled himself out of the refrigerator and turned to Trunks. "I never said that!"  
Just then, the door opened and Claire walked in, followed by #16.  
Vegeta grumbled as he the stuck his head back into the refrigerator, wondering what had happened to all of the bread.  
Trunks grinned. "Common, Aunty C! Lets go!"  
She smiled and leaned over and tussled his hair. "Why don't you start off with #16 while I change into my training clothes?"  
Trunks nodded and took #16 by the hand and said, "Common, 16! Lets go!" Trunks blasted off, dragging #16 for a few steps before the android regained his balance and kept up with the speedy little kid.  
Claire shook her head and walked upstairs to her room to change.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, as you may have been able to tell, that was a filler with a purpose! Now here's where I have to start typing up stuff. Well, actually I'm going to fix the long neglected mistakes in Do You Love Him? before I do anything else. 


	7. I'm so eeevil that's what you get, Veget...

WARNING! Slow middle and sappiness ahead!

Claire stood in her thin black shorts and black sports bra, slamming at the entrance to the gravity machine/spaceship door for someone to turn off the gravity machine so she could get in.

Finally she heard a few beeps and Trunks opened the door. "Yo, Aunty C! Goten came and Six-Six is giving us pointers!"

Claire tilted her head to the side. "Six-Six?"

Trunks smiled. "Yeah, Goten and I cam up with it as a nickname for #16. As you can probably tell, #16 is quite a mouthful."

Claire shrugged her shoulders. "Well, it works!"

She followed Trunks in and saw Goten wave and say, "Hi, Aunty C!"

Claire waved back and replied, "Hi, Lil G!" She then turned to #16, smirked, and said, "Hi, Six-Six!"

#16 smirked back, but resisted the urge to reply just as sarcastically, 'Hi, Aunty C!'

Trunks turned to Goten and went into a fighting stance. Goten also went into a fighting stance, and they dove at each other.

Claire and #16 watched them spar for a bit before Claire turned to 316 and asked, "You want to spar?"

Without turning his head, #16 replied, "I don't fight."

Claire looked at him quizzically, then turned back to where Goten and Trunks were zipping around. "Well," Claire commented, "It isn't really fighting."

"You're persistent," he replied.

She smiled. "Yup!" She decided to give it another try. "Couldn't you spar just a little bit? Common, no pain, no death, no ill will."

#16, still not wanting to fight, but knowing that he wasn't going to win this argument, consented. ""Ok, but just this once." He turned to Claire and was surprised at seeing her look at him with the same look as when he said she could pet the bird.

Claire, excited at the thought of a spar with someone new, grinned. "Hooray! Now, let us begin." She went into her fighting stance that was frighteningly similar to Vegeta's.

#16, not truly believing that he had agreed to this. He waved at Claire to continue, not taking a fighting stance.

Claire smirked. "Just think of it as training for the possibility that Desdomina will attack you," she said as she charged.

#16 blocked her first punch with ease, then her other rapid punches and occasional kicks. He felt a wall behind him and jumped off it towards the center, then immediately ducked, dodging a hard kick. He landed on the ground, only to jump up again, dodging a punch that shattered part of the floor.

By this time Goten and Trunk had stopped to watch. Goten, while doing his best to follow the fight, asked, "So, you've never heard of Aunty C going Super Sayin?"

Trunks shook his head.

Just then, a beautiful woman crashed through the gravity machine/spaceship door. She had blond, reasonably lengthed hair, and eyes the same exact color as #16's. She looked around the room until she spotted the sparers. "16!" she cried out.

#16 put a hand out, singling Claire to stop, and asked, "18?"

The lady stood still, breathing hard, then she whispered, "He _is _back!"

As #16 and #18 carefully watched each other, Claire could sense the awkward moment. Wondering who would speak first, she also wondered ahead to what they would say.

Then, through the door behind #18 came a short man with black hair cut at his ears. He stopped beside #18 and leaned over, putting his hands on his knees, panting. He said, "18, you didn't have to fly so fast!"

Claire poked #16 while #18 was distracted. When he looked over, she whispered, "Go down there and greet her!"

#16 looked back to #18 then floated down. He walked to her and said, "It's... been a while."

#18 nodded. She tilted her head to the side a little bit. "Something seems different about you."

#16 replied, "Dr. Brief rebuilt me from scratch, so it could be just about anything."

The blonde haired woman smiled. "You've got a point."

Out of nowhere, a young man ran through the door and faced #16. He smiled, tears coming to his eyes. He had black, spiky hair and looked a little like Goku. A tear ran down his cheek as he ran forward and threw his arms around #16's neck. He cried silently as #16 embraced him with an arm.

Everyone stood silently, figuring that he was probably crying because he still remembered watching #16's decapitated head being stomped on and destroyed by Cell.

Goten went over and tugged on the crying teenager's pants. "Ani," he asked, "Why are you crying?"

He let go of #16 and wiped away his tears, then ruffled Goten's hair. "Just something from long ago."

Goten smiled and held his arms up towards his big brother, indicating that he wanted to be picked up, sensing the distress of his older sibling. He got picked up, and he made sure to hold on a little tighter than usual.

#16 said, "Gohan, I was wondering when I would get to see you again."

Gohan smiled. "I never thought that I'd get to see you again!" he then turned to #18. "And I was quite sure that I'd beat you hear."

Claire and Trunks made their way towards the crowd, the lavender haired boy quickly gravitating to Gohan and Goten. Claire, knowing that this conversation was going nowhere fast, said, "Why don't we all go sit down? It'd probably be more pleasant than standing around here, and Krillin and #18 have come an especially long way."

Krillin scratched the back of his head and grinned, saying, "Yeah, I'm actually pretty pooped from trying to keep up with her." He pointed with his thumb at #18.

#16 came upon a bit of data added in by Dr. Brief (well, more likely Bulma had something to do with it): #18 and Krillin were married and had a daughter named Marron. As he followed the crowd out of the room, he tried to imagine #18 as a mom and failed.

As they reached the socializing table, everyone noticed Mama arranging cups of tea on the table. She smiled as said in her perky voice, "Oh, good! I was just about to get you all! Why don't y'all take a seat?"

As they looked around, trying to figure out where they would sit, they finally realized that there were already two people at the table: a pleasant looking Bulma and a 'if-you-say-anything-I-swear-I'll-kill-you' Vegeta.

The table was a big circle, so they sat in the order of Bulma, Vegeta, Claire, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, #16, #18, Krillin, Mama, then back to Bulma again. Everyone sat in peaceful silence, lost in their own thoughts.

Then Claire almost did a spit take, but swallowed her tea instead. No one had noticed. She nudged Vegeta discreetly with her elbow until he opened his resting eyes, looking over at her. Claire half whispered, "I just realized why the name Bardock sounded so familiar. And it's not just because of how well known he was."

Vegeta blinked a few times, paused, then a dawning look of realization came to his face. He looked away while Claire worriedly chewed her lower lip. Vegeta abruptly shot up from his chair, making it crash to the floor, and left without a word.

Everyone snapped out of their thoughts at the disturbance. Claire muttered something under her breath as she stood up, excusing her self from the table and following Vegeta out of the room.

Claire found her younger sibling leaning with his back against the siding of the stairwell, arms crossed.

Before she could say anything, Vegeta spoke up. "Isn't this wonderful? Just fucking wonderful? You're a half-sister to that fool, too?"

Claire looked at her feet and hoarsely whispered, "Actually, what Mother had weren't miscarriages...."

Vegeta's eyes and mouth shot open, but he quickly composed and clenched his jaw shut. Through locked teeth, he said in a deadly calm voice, "So you mean that you are more of a sister to HIM?" He turned with one step to face Claire and slammed his fist against the wall beside her head. Hunks of wall fell to the ground and dust swirled through the air. He felt his eyes sting and clenched his fists even tighter than they already were. He was NOT going to be weak!

Vegeta felt Claire throw her arms around his neck and whisper softly, "No one will ever be more of a brother to me than you."

Vegeta felt it even harder to hold himself back from tears, but suddenly noticed his shoulder becoming wet with Claire's tears. He removed his hand from the wall and stroked her hair lightly with his fingertips, but his thoughts were somewhere else.

He was related to Kakarrot.

A/N: What did I tell you, huh? Now, onto typing the next chapter!


End file.
